Searching
by Mcdawn
Summary: Loki is locked up by the avengers after he was defeated and his husband shows up. slash H/L


Thor watched his brother on one of the screens of the hell carrier. He did not seem to have a care in the world or seem to care about what he had done. This calm Loki worried him. Without knowing what was motivating him or what he was planning he was pretty much going in blind. As he turned away from the screen to answer Steve Rogers who had asked him a question on whether he knew what Loki's plans were he saw the area beside him shift for a second before a dark haired boy appeared. The boy was beautiful no doubt about that his long hair reached mid back and left loose with looping curls that framed his face making him look effeminate and he seemed to radiate some kind of allure that made him feel attracted to him. He also radiated power, even more so than Loki did on his best day. Green eyes flashed with worry as he looked around as if searching for someone. They locked eyes and the intensity of those eyes made him feel tiny despite the fact that he was at least three times bigger than the boy.

The boy spoke "Who are you?! Thor being the gentleman he was answered "I am Thor Odinsan. May I enquire as to who you are?" Before the boy could answer, Fury the man in charge of the Helli carrier approached and said "Who are you and how did you get in here?" The boy turned to Fury and said "I've been searching for my husband and I sensed him here. I do not know where here is but I do know that my husband is here. I have a few choice words to say to him. Speaking of which…" He turned back to Thor and said "Why do I sense something familiar from you? Do you know Loki?"

At that question pandemonium broke out. The agents in the room brought out their guns and were pointing them at the boy. Thor who had not known of his brother's marriage stood in front of those who threatened him and said "That is enough!" The room quietened down and but the hostility did not die down. Fury still with a gun pointed at the boy said "You are going to have to be very convincing otherwise you will not leave this helli carrier alive." Before Thor could say anything the boy laughed and answered "Do you honestly think that your pathetic primitive weaponry will have any effect on me? You should be more careful who you threaten mister, at least find out who your foe is before behaving in a suicidal manner and let me warn you before you make an enemy out of me, I do not usually interfere in the doings of you mortals but piss me off enough and I will make an exception. I do not suffer fools lightly."

Completley ignoring the guns pointed at him he turned back to Thor and said "I know you are connected to Loki somehow and I can sense you have been near him recently, I have been looking for him for months now since he was taken by …" The boy stopped and seemed to be listening to something, before continuing "…He is here, I can sense him." Thor answered "Yes he is here. I will take you to him, however I would like to know when my brother got married. He never saw fit to let his family know." The boy gave a sad smile and said "It's nice to meet you, and by the way my name is Harry however I think I will leave the explaining to Loki right now I just want to find him. I have been worried for nearly six months."

Instead of taking Harry to Loki Thor guided him to a chair to explain what Loki had done and why he was locked up. How he had travelled to Midgad and killed 80 people and then twisted the minds of some agents as well as stealing an artefact with enough power to destroy the universe. The look on Harry's face got darker as the tale went on and then he said "Please take me to him." Despite not being happy about it Fury told him to follow him and led him to where Loki was being held. However that feeling of annoyance quickly fled when they arrived in the holding cell. Loki looked up expecting one of the avengers but instead he was looking at his furious husband walking in behind Fury.

Harry on seeing Loki transported himself into the cell right in front of his husband and said "Explain." The look of horror on his face had Fury in shock and the others who had followed especially Toni Stark in stiches laughing at the fear clearly etched on Loki's face. When he didn't answer Harry continued in a small voice that belied the anger he was feeling "…well? What do you have to say for yourself? Was the kidnapping even real? Were you just going to disappear without telling me?" Harry had tears falling from his eyes as he spoke "Six months Loki, I spent six months searching the universes for you only to find you here trying to set up shop killing innocent people. If you wanted out You should have just said so. I hope it was all worth it because I will never allow my son anywhere near you." Harry dropped the glamours that he was wearing showing he was heavily pregnant.

Loki looked like he was trying to speak but something was stopping him. Harry could see him fighting it but it seemed in vain. Then for the first time he looked into his husband's eyes and saw something he was not expecting his eyes were flashing from blue to the sea green he knew. Moving back he asked "Who are you?" Those outside the cell were confused when he said this. Harry raised his hand and a blue light shot from it knocking Loki unconscious. He left the cell and stood next to Thor and said "Something is wrong with him. There is another presence within him. I could see him fighting it. His eyes, his are blue instead of green, when the other agents were being controlled did their eyes change colour? "This time the question was directed at Fury. Who nodded and said "Yes they went from their natural colour to a blue that I noticed on him. At the time I thought it was because he was the one controlling them."

Thor put in his two cents "If someone has control of someone as powerful as Loki then we have a bigger problem than we thought." The others were uncomfortable about this. Harry turned to Thor and said "Thor I know you don't particularly practice magic despite having it, however will you help me dispossess my husband? Normally I wouldn't need help but I don't know how it will affect my baby. I need someone who will be able to lend me enough power so I don't leave my baby unprotected." Thor nodded and Harry took his hand transported him into the cell despite the protests of the others, he then conjured two couches opposite each other and sat Loki on the opposite one. "All I need you to do is place your hand on my stomach and I will do the rest. I will borrow some of your magic to make a shield for the baby while I go into Loki's mind and help him fight.

The only things those on the outside could see was a glowing golden light from Thor cover Harry's stomach completely then a green light surrounded The rest of Harry and shot out towards Loki and went through his eyes. It was obvious a battle was going on as a blue light began to push back. This went on for several minutes until the green light began to absorb the blue one before it was completely gone. Releasing the magic Harry passed out and Thor caught him. Loki opened his sea green eyes at that point and upon seeing his husband passed out in Thor's arms he got up and took him from his brother carrying him bridal style, he then disappeared from the cell leaving a shocked group of people who realised that he could have left anytime he wanted. They were never in control.

XxxXxx

The agents who had been turned came back not long after. Dr Selvig was among them and he had the missing Tessaract. It was at that time that Harry appeared and took the cube from Doctor Selvig and said "You know if I had known that the power I release as excess would come to this I would never have released it in one go. As it is I have to be more careful and release my pent up energy at home and nowhere else." Then with a wave of a hand over the cube he dispersed the power in the cube and everyone felt it awash everything in sight. Fury was not happy "What have you done? That was US government property that you just destroyed." Harry laughed, his laugh sounded musical to everyone's ears making them want to hear more of it. When he stopped he said to Fury "Mr Fury, that cube that you call US government property is from when I have too much energy, I'm guessing that one formed from my last visit here as there was no-one with enough power to disperse it over the earth. I am an elemental. My power ensures that the worlds I travel have the elements they need to function. Most worlds have their own except yours so I come here on occasion so your little world does not shrivel up and die. Any way I'm just here to pick up Thor…" Turning to the man he continued "Loki asks if you wish to hear him out to come to our home if not I can take you home before I return to him." It really was a no brainer Thor wanted to know what was going on so he went with Harry to their home.

Fin.


End file.
